


"All Of Me"

by Shy_Komahina_Fan



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Agh! so like hope you like it..., Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters may be added XP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Komahina_Fan/pseuds/Shy_Komahina_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Gawd XD So, my First Fanfic.... and I can't even come up with an awesome summary.</p><p>Yoshiki Kishinuma was given -more like forced into- the role of playing the piano for the music of the play. Of course, Mayu wanted Morishige to try out, but will he? Two musical prodigies, they clash most of the time, but there becomes this special... bond. </p><p>Things to revealed, and fluff to be FLUFFED UP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"All Of Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Ok, I found this ship just didn't have enough fan fiction to it. Honestly. So BOOM! Inspiration Moment! Ya, well try to enjoy, and hopefully I'll be able to not slack off so much. ;P In case you haven't noticed, I love the Song "All of Me" by John Legend. And.... This fiction sort of implies you know most of the canon things about the characters. Alright, enough notes! Read on!

     ~ He was walking down the hallway towards the auditorium to take part in the first "directors meeting." He didn't understand why he was being forced to do this. I mean, he enjoyed playing instruments and making music, but he didn't do it publicly, really. And believe me when I say he would've ditched this so quick if it weren't for the fact that class REP, Ayumi Shinozaki, convinced Ms. Yui that it would now be for a grade.

     Just last week it was announced by Miss Class REP that their class would be putting on a play. Though, it was a member of drama club, Mayu Suzumoto, who had actually presented the idea. Everyone had to join, even if it was just making props or setting the stage prep. Yoshiki Kishinuma was given -more like forced into- the role of playing the piano for the music of the play. And since he was the "Music Director" he had to take part of these damn meetings.

     When he arrived Ayumi, Mayu, and Ms. Yui were already there, making him- "You're late." -late. Ayumi motioned towards the empty seat across from her as he reluctantly plopped on the cheap metal chair, a loud squeak and clump echoing the room. "Hello!" Mayu chirped. Yoshiki just sort of huffed, which was a surprisingly good greeting coming from him. They were obviously on the topic of auditions for the roles, for they seemed to pick up right where they left off.

"So as I was saying, I think we have plenty of time, so maybe we should hold auditions next Friday. Do you agree Ms.Yui?"

"Shinozaki, I think that's a great idea."

"Yay! And we will all be the judges right?"

"Yes Suzumoto, I think that would fit well."

"Sure whatever."

     The three girls looked almost surprised that Yoshiki was even taking part in the conversation, though they just shrugged and continued on.

"Great. So everyone try to recruit as many people from our class to participate in the auditions. Alright?" They all agreed and moved on to the next topic. It was pretty boring to say the least. Nothing that important, just set ideas and artsy stuff like that. Yoshiki didn't have much expertise in that anyways.

     His walk to his apartment was fairly normal though he couldn't stop thinking about who was going to audition. 'Whatever, knowing those girls they'll have no problem getting most everyone to try out.' Next thing he knew he was sprawled on his bed slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

     As soon as the meeting broke up Mayu quickly rushed to Sakutaro Morishige's house. She promised him she would head over as soon as the meeting ended, but it went a bit overtime. At this rate she'd be 10 minutes late! As soon as she got to his front door she rung the doorbell and waited for Morishige to open up.

 

((Small time skip))

 

"So Shige-nii?"

"Hm?"

"You will be auditioning for the lead role in the musical? Riiiiight?"

"Hmph. No."

"Aww, why not?!"

"It's just politics. The popular ones are bound to get the good roles. I couldn't get the lead even if I tried."

"But you ought to try. Please?" She was sporting a really good pouty face.

"I'm sorry Mayu, but no. I'll just help with lighting or something."

     She whined at his response but nodded in understanding. "Alright, but to me, you're the best of them all!" She swung her arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug; he couldn't help but smile at his best friend, who really meant the world to him.

"Alright, how about I fix us dinner?

"Sounds good!" She practically skipped her way to the couch and proceeded to watch some TV as he started to pull out some cooking supplies.

 

* * *

 

((So I guess a big time skip))

 

     It was Thursday afternoon, school had just been called out, but Morishige still had the duty of cleaning up the auditorium for tomorrow's auditions. Today was just a good day for him perhaps. Or maybe he was enjoying the silence and loneliness of the halls. He was just unusually happy today that he couldn't help but hum a few little tunes.

     Earlier he was stopped by Mayu who, again, tried to persuade him to audition. Of course he still refused. She shrugged it off but he knew it still bothered her a bit. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice that he practically almost ran into the auditorium doors. Stumbling he caught the handles and sturdied himself before pulling the large double doors open with a grand swing. When he walked inside he realized there was quite a mess. It would take longer than he thought. He didn't mind too much though, after all, he could just sing and he was sure the time would pass by pretty quickly.

     Morishige grabbed a broom and walked along the edge below the stage. He noticed it was adorned with large red curtains and a grand piano, which would probably be used for the play.

     He faced the corner of the room and started sweeping away. Slowly his quiet humming turned into a full on performance of his vocals as he started to sing one of his favorite songs. "What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out." He loved singing this song. He found it... enchanting. "...I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright." Here came that soft, yet powerful note. "My heaaaaad's underwa-" BUM! "agh!" He suddenly halted and spun around to see what had just made that noise and caused him to scream like that. As if he wasn't red and embarrassed enough, look who suddenly popped into view. ~

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo.... How'd ya like it? I'll definitely be writing more, I've got this huge story planned out. :3 I really really really would love if you could comment and critique my work. I learn from experience and criticism. Also, if any of you want to incorporate a made up character, go ahead and let me know the details! I'll need to put a bunch of extra characters. And, sorry if this seemed a bit short. I have to work on my descriptive writing... anyways, I hope you liked it! Adios Amigos ;D 
> 
> Love,  
> ~ Your Shyness ~
> 
> Ps: I'll Probs come back later and fix any grammar errors and add more detail ;P


End file.
